Skies of Arcadia
by N-aminey
Summary: There is a new break down in the life of vyse... something that will change his life, something about his relation with mrs. Vyse... Suspence huh?...
1. Chapter 1

!!!---- ( I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM SKIES OF ARCADIA) ----!!!

**Fina x Vyse**

**°...OoO...°**

x...**S**kies _of_ **A**rcadia …x

Torn of rain fall down on Valua, a dark continent... even **more** darker than coal. Many debris from the Famous _War of Arcadia _were falling into the deep abyss. Like i was saying, torn of rain fall down and it might be too dangerous if it continues on! I've got a big danger on my conscience, I must go tell about that to Prince Enrique and his lady Moegi.

**°...OoO...°**

On crescent Isle, everybody know about my little 'escapade' on Yafutoman land. I did pay all of theirs heads after this... ha ha! First Aika told me that she was spying us from another boat but then, Marco told me the truth: _During their trip to Valua, The embassador of Yafutoman, the father of lady moegi, Came in visit for news of his daughter. He told them that he saw Fina and me, hand-in-hand searching the new emplacement of the restaurant of Urala... _And that why they all call Fina Mrs. Vyse... Moons baited me: " **Vyse**! **Vy-se**! The Albatross is ready to go, Aika scream to me from the boat"... Yep that me: Vyse, I'm a Air's pirate. But not a 'bad' pirate... I'm a proud Blue rogue and I finally get off my teenage life. I've see all the world,I overcome the army of valua and all that count for the moment are my friends from all over the world and My lover, Fina

**---- **"Yeah! Thanks you Aika, I finally shoot

I'm anxious about Valua... If Ramirez and Zélos wasn't dead, told me the **Anxious** Fina, I don't feel great now...

Fina, Stop **Blaming** yourself

Oh... but that not for this that i don't feel ... Good"

As She run trough the cave, I follow her and she Vomit through the forest. People come to see what happen and A orange and yellow storm come behind me:

**---- **" Oh my god! Fina your okay!

I might be okay after **Cough** taking water...

Polly, go & get something to Fina, Thank, I tell to Polly, I'll guide you to our bed.".

I take Fina in my arm and walk through the forest. As I tuk her in, she glue herself to me:

**---- **" we will go to Valua anyway _huh_?

I'm not sure Fina, you don't seem to feel good

I can handle this

But**---**

Please...

I can't resist to you... Put some clean clothes and I'll carry on the boat, okay?".

She nodded and go in the bathroom to put some new clothes.She get out but not with her usual clothes, she was waering a place blue dress with black legging and boot that look like mine. She walk to me and sit on my lap and i started carry her. Aika was at the door waiting for us:

**---- **" Are we still going to Valua, she said

Yes we still going there so prepare the crew and a bed for fina.

Aye aye!"

She run to the crew's bedroom and people were boarding the albatross . I tuk-in fina and take my place on the captain chair:

**---- **" Lawrence, Take the ship to valua.

Aye aye! captain.".

**°…OoO…°**

Fina get out of the bed and get into the bathroom, she get out something from her bag:

**---- **"Ohhh... I hope it's not that!".

**°...OoO...°**

I got boring and ask lauwrence about the time of the trip. He told me that if we got more faster then we'd be able to arrive tommorow morning. I got anxious about fina and ask to aika to control the ship during my absence.

I was in front of her door and knock... no answer. I open it, she wasn't there. I walk in front of the bathroom door and it was look:

**---- **"Fina? Are you in there?

Vyse don't enter please!

Fina... Are you ok? You seem ... Depressed... is there someone with you!

Don't enter!

I'll enter Fina!

No!".

I break down the door to see fina in front of the sink with... a pregnancy test! She look at me with tear running down her cheeks:

**---- **" Is it―

... positif...".

**°...OoO...°**

Ouuuh! Big new!Big new!... does pregnancy test exist in Skies of arcadia?... don't know, don't care! Ha ha! Hope you'll like the story!

.N-_aminey_.


	2. Chapter 2

**X… Chapter 2 … X**

_I break down the door to see fina in front of the sink with... a pregnancy test?! She look at me with tears running down her cheeks:_

**---- **_" Is it?―, I started but i was cut by fina_

_- ... positif..."._

**---- ** " What? How...how could it be p-po-positif?!, i started freaking out!

you think i know that?! I'm not the one who wanted to get on me!, fina said screaming at me, Oh my god...vyse i'm sorry!

Okay, we'll just calm down...

Yeah... i don't like screaming or fight.

Okay...

There was a big silence and then fina started :

You know... i-i could ev-ventually get av-vorted if you don't –

Don't even think about killing someone! You know what, i started smilling, We'll keep the baby, you love that idea?

Oh Vyse!, and the she came for a hug

It might not get that harder

VYSE, scream Hans, Baltor is attacking us!

Did... i talk too much?...".

Fina started to giggled than we run upstair to naviguate.

Baltor started to throw bomb at us, It have make many damages but we could continue to fight. After a good part of the fight, i get tired and then shoot moonstone canon. And it was the end... Baltor give us his famous You-won't-gate-away-with-that good bye and then we continue our trip to Valua.

My crew was happy but i don't know why they were happy overcoming baltor when we do this all the time ha ha!

I turn to my crew and started talkin:

--- " Crew, I wanna tell you something. Fina is ---

Fina!, screamed aika as I saw Fina on the ground

Fina?, i run to her and saw her fainted... she was okay tho... suspicious, i'll take her back to her room.".

In the room:

**---- ** "you can open your eye now, i tell her sarcasticly

okay, she answered a little bit disapointed

you weren't asleep... why?

I don't want them to know it now...

They need to it so if their is any problem, they'll be there to help...

Maybe... Maybe i should stay with your parents for the moment...

No, for the moment, you are okay, you'll stay 'till it appear, then, you'll go with them

That should be... okay

Than if it's all said, we should get back

Yes..., she said as she smile faintly".

We get back in the control room, Aika jumped on us asking many question about fina. She might get more anxious if i don't tell her. Maybe we should trust her and tell her... We bring her in her bedroom:

---- " okay. Listen carefully, i started talking. She was having a "blank" Look, I will tell it one time and then it's all.

Yes cap'tain!

Okay... Fina is... Fina is..., I started freaking out, Fina is... heh...

I'm pregnant, Fina shooted with Dark red and cuty timid face (lol)

You're what?!, Say Aika. I could have sense Jealousy...

I'm pregnant...

Oh! Well... Great!, she said with a fake smile.

You're not... Angry?, fina say to be sure

No i'm not, tell Aika

Then we should all get prepared to Valua!

Aika get out of the room and close the door... Angerly.

Fina look at me with a sad look but i give her a peck on the nose and then i just Got a Idea. She could stay With enrique and Moegi during her pregnancy!!!

x------------------------------x

I hate my text lol


End file.
